Cambio de una semana
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Inuyasha, cada 52 años Inuyasha pasa por un periodo de regenacion de poderes, pero mientras eso pasa se tendra que quedar en la forma humana. El primer encuentro de Houjou e Inyasha. Inu la riega con el profe de matematicas y Erin coquetea con Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

Cambio de una semana  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 1: Prologo  
  
====================0====================0==============  
  
...Japón en la epoca antigua...  
  
...En un aldea cercana...  
  
- "Si y eso es lo que pasara"-termino de decir el anciano Myoga a todos los presentes.  
  
- "Eso es muy extraño"- dijo Sango.  
  
- "¡Bah! Son tonterias"- como siempre Inuyasha le restaba importancia al asunto.  
  
- "Pero Amo... es una cosa seria"- Myoga trataba -en vano- de hacer recapacitar a Inuyasha.  
  
- "Inuyasha... es cosa seria."- Kagome le dio un zape a Inuyasha.  
  
- " ¬¬ No me pegues"-  
  
- "No hay remedio."-  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza a la expresion de la anciana Kaede,excepto Inuyasha y Kagome. Myroku empezo a hablar.  
  
- "Kagome-sama tendras que llevarte a Inuyasha a tu epoca por estos dias"-  
  
- "¡¿QUE?!- unisolo de Inuyasha y Kagome.  
  
===================0  
  
- "¡Es estupido!"- Inuyasha saltaba afuera del pozo en la epoca actual.  
  
- "No es tan malo. Ademas, asi podras pasear por la ciudad sin que te veas... extraño"- Kagome bajo su mochila al piso.  
  
- "¡¿Me veia extraño entonces?! ¬¬"-  
  
- "S-si ^^U"-  
  
- "¡Oni-chan! ¡Volviste! Y trajiste a Inuyasha"-  
  
El hermano menor de Kagome (Sé como se llama pero no sé escribirlo, asi que para evitar errores en mi ortografia prefiero hablar de el en segunda o tercera persona) llego saludando a Kagome.  
  
- "¡Hola!.Saluda Inuyasha"-  
  
- "¡Bah!"-  
  
Insertar mirada de Kagome que te da a entender: ..."saludas o digo esa palabra"...  
  
- "O.oU K-konichiwa"- saludo nervioso.  
  
- Hola orejas de perro, ¿Mi hermana te sigue controlando verdad?-  
  
Insertar ira interna de Inuyasha  
  
===================0  
  
En la habitacion de Kagome. Inuyasha esperaba que la joven terminara sus tareas. Por todo esto estaba muy aburrido.  
  
- Esto es muuuuuuuuuuy aburridoooooooooo.-estiro Inuyasha.  
  
- ¬¬ Nadie te dijo que te quedaras conmigo mientras hago mi tarea.-respondio apretando con fuerza al lapiz.  
  
- ¿Pero no podrias prender la tele para hacer mas placentera mi estancia, Kagome?.-  
  
- No puedo hacer mi tarea si la tele esta prendida.-  
  
- ¿En que te molesta que la television este prendida?¿No la vas a ver, verdad?.-  
  
- El ruido, Inubaka, el ruido.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia rapidamente.  
  
- ¡¿Inubaka?! ¡Oye! ¡No me digas asi!.-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SIENTATE!!!.-  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-  
  
=================0  
  
- ¡Por fin! Termine mi tarea.-dijo estirando los brazos en modo de relajacion- Ahora si Inuyasha, ya puedes ver al tele.-  
  
- ¬¬x Arigato, Kagome malvada.- susurro.  
  
- Mh..No entiendes...Aba...-  
  
- NONONONONONONONONONONONO.-movio frenetico las manos-... MIQUERIDAKAGOMENODIGASESAPALBRITAMEPORTAREBIEN. TToTT- se apresuro a decir.  
  
- Esta bien. Ya que pasaras una semana en mi epoca como un humano, tendras que apegarte a unas cuantas reglas.-  
  
- ¿Reglas?.-pregunto confundido.  
  
- Si. ¿Me entiendes, no?.-  
  
- Claro que si.-salto de la cama de Kagome al piso. Cuando estuvo en el, se acerco a la mochila de Kagome y trasculco varios segundos, despues saco un rectangulo de plastico con numeros-...¿Es esto no?.-  
  
- ¡Abajo!.-  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-  
  
===================0  
  
- ¬¬ No te hagas el chistosito Inuyasha.-  
  
- -o- ¿Cuales son las dichosas reglas?.-  
  
- No quiero que causes problemas al templo mientras no estoy, asi que vendras a la escuela conmigo como un estudiante de Intecambio.-  
  
- ¿Que? Ni loco. Esas escuelas estan llenas de mocosos con un apestoso olor y no pienso ir.-  
  
- "Es mas dificil de lo que pense"....Tienes razon Inuyasha.-sonrio viendo a Inuyasha.  
  
- O.o ¿K-kagome?.-  
  
- ¿Quien quiere ir a esas escuelas repletas de atractivos, sensuales, espectaculares y divinos muchachos? Uf.-suspiro resignada- Me tendre que sacrificar e ir sola a esa 'terrible' escuela.-  
  
- Muy bien Kagome. No voy a caer en tu trampa. Pero para que veas, te hare un favor e ire contigo a la escuela como estudiante. Espera, no me lo agradescas.-  
  
- ^=^ ¡Perfecto! Tenemos que cambiarte de ropa, comprarte libros y sobre todo..-saco unas tijeras- Tenemos que cortarte el cabello.-  
  
- ¡NO! Mi cabello no.-  
  
( Vaya ^^ Inuyasha tiene complejo de Hao con su cabellera)  
  
- Oh claro que si.- sonrio maleficamente mientras abria y cerraba las tijeras.  
  
- o.-  
  
====================0===================0===============  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Unas simples palabras:...Mi primer fic de Inuyasha....:Bien, ya que esta resumido todo en esta simple frase..  
  
Siempre eh sabido que Inuyasha es mitad bestia -perro- y mitad humano, pero lo de mitad humano esta perfectamente entendido, lo de bestia tambien, pero ¿perro? mas bien parece gato, con esas orejas.   
  
Me encanta cuando sale en un capitulo molestando o jugando con el gato de Kagome -ignorancia con el nombre-, ¿no deberia de corretearlo ya que es perro?   
  
Manden review si les gusta la historia y prometo hacer los capitulos mas largos ^=^U  
  
¡REVIEWS!  
  
VvvvvvV  
  
VvvV  
  
V 


	2. Capitulo 2

Cambio de una semana  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Quien es ese?  
  
====================0====================0==============  
  
...En la epoca Antigua...  
  
- "Cada 52 años, los hanyous pasan por un periodo de regeneracion de poderes, en que pierden su forma de hanyou durante 168 horas..."-termino de decir Myoga, cruzado de brazos alrededor de una fogata.  
  
- "Espero no le este causando problemas a Kagome-chan" dijo Sango acariciando a Kirara.  
  
- "Lo bueno de todo esto es que no tendremos que soportar sus peleas ^-^" Miroku estiro su mano a atras de Sango. "¿Podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos verdad querida Sango?"   
  
- "¡¡¡¡¡Hoshi-sama!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TOQUES LO QUE NO ES TUYO!!!!!!!."Terrible golpe fue a parar a la cabeza del monje.  
  
- "Muy pronto lo sera"susurro por lo bajo.  
  
- "Mejor hay que dejar de hablar del asunto" Dijo la anciana Kaede "Si algun moustruo se entera podra ocasionarles problemas en la epoca actual a Inuyasha y Kagome."  
  
- "Si" Susurraron todos, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto.  
  
Mas sus esfuerzos habian llegado demasiado tarde, ya que afuera de la pequeña casa, una silueta en forma humana escucho lo antes hablado.  
  
==================0  
  
La luz del sol entraba colado por la ventana del cuarto de la sacerdotiza Kagome, esta al sentir la luz en su cara bostezo ampliamente estirando los brazos.  
  
- "¡Que bien dormi!."  
  
- "Perezosa. Se te hara tarde para ir a la escuela" Inuyasha la miraba desde arriba del escritorio.  
  
- "I-inuy-yasha-a t-tu... t-tu"  
  
- "¿Mi que?"  
  
- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
==================0  
  
- "Lo siento" dijo la joven sacerdotiza. "Es que no pense verte en tu forma humana por al mañana".  
  
- "Eso que no estas acostumbrada" bufo "Imaginate yo que NUNCA eh estado como humano durante una semana"  
  
- "Ya, ya" dijo moviendo su mano para tranquilizarlo.  
  
- "Ademas mira" dijo atrayendo su cabello negro para que Kagome lo viera. "Me quedo muy corto el cabello, ¡Me llega a la mitad de donde lo tenia!."  
  
- "Cuando vuelvas a ser un hanyou te crecera hasta donde lo tenias" bajo sus pies para ponerse unas pantuflas.  
  
- "¿Como sabes eso?" pregunto sorprendido "¿Acaso te lo conto el anciano Myoga?"  
  
- "No" Se levanto y abrio la ventana para respirar el aire fresco "Lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor"  
  
- "¡¡Kagome!!" salto enfrente de ella "Eso es cruel"  
  
- "No te preocupes Inuyasha, al cabo te ves bien, mira..." saco un peine y una liga "Te peinare para que te veas mejor"  
  
- "¬¬ Mhh" Miro desconfiado a la sacerdotiza "¿Que tramas?"  
  
- " ¿Yo? Nada" sonrio "Mientras te arreglo el cabello ¿no quieres escuchar una historia graciosa?"  
  
====================0  
  
  
  
- " ....y asi fue como Souta encontro a nuestro gato Buyo dormido debajo de la ropa interior de mi madre. ¡Listo! Termine" dijo orgullosa.  
  
Inuyasha sentia su estomago revuelto con toda la historia. Al escuchar que habia terminado, dio vuelta a la silla giratoria y se admiro en el espejo.  
  
- " ¡AHHH! ¡¡¡Kagome!!! ¡¿Que me haz hecho?!"  
  
- "Te deje muy guapo" dijo sonriendo.  
  
- " ¿Guapo? ¡Me paresco al lobo rabioso ese de Kouga!" dijo jalandose la cola de caballo que le habia hecho Kagome.  
  
- " Ya lo se. Es que se te ve tan bien como a Kouga" tapo con la mano su boca sorpresivamente.  
  
En un rincon de la habitacion Inuyasha estaba acurrucado como perro regañado. Susurrando frases casi ineludibles.  
  
- "Entonces... te gusta mas como se ve Kouga que yo..*snif*...TT^TT"  
  
- "No es eso, lo que quise decir es que..."  
  
- "..*snif*...*snif*...TToTT"  
  
- " ¬¬U ¡Inuyasha! Deja de hacer eso." suspiro " Vistete y vamonos"  
  
- "¿Que tiene de malo la ropa que llevo?"  
  
- "Inuyasha, mirate bien"  
  
Inuyasha paso una y otra vez su aspecto en el espejo.  
  
- "¿Verdad que te ves mal?"  
  
- "Tienes razon Kagome" serio " ¡¡Pero es por esta estupida coleta que me haz hecho!!"  
  
- "¡No es por eso! ¡Abajo!"  
  
Insertar impacto de Inuyasha contra el piso  
  
- "Toma, pruebatelo y baja enseguida, yo ire a ducharme" le coloco en su espalda un uniforme de varon.  
  
Kagome salio. Inuyasha seguia impactado contra el piso. Hasta que dijo...  
  
- "Maldigo a la que hizo este fic"  
  
(oye! mal educado. ¬¬)  
  
====================0  
  
- "¡Ohayo!" saludo Kagome al sentarse a desayunar.  
  
- "¡Ohayo!" respondio la familia de Kagome.  
  
- "¿Hija e Inuyasha?" pregunta la madre de Kagome.  
  
- "Aqui estoy" dijo Inuyasha bajando.  
  
Caminaba como si le hubieran hecho calzon chino y el primer boton de la camisa abrochado en el 4 ojal. Y con colmillo de acero en la cintura.  
  
- "Jajajajajaja" reian Souta y el abuelo apuntando a Inuyasha. "Orejas de perro...¿por que caminas como si estuvieras rosado?"pregunto Souta.  
  
- ¬¬ "Arg" se quito la ropa de un jalon " ¡No voy a ir a la escuela vestido asi!" luego dijo mas sexy "Va en contra de mi estetica".  
  
- " A - B - A - J - O " dijo Kagome tratando de evitar poner al aire el pudor de Inuyasha. "Ponte de nuevo el uniforme y no te lo quites" dijo mas tranquila.  
  
- "Ni soñarlo" despego un poco la cabeza del piso "Me veo ridiculo con eso"  
  
- "Si no te lo pones, no me acompañaras"  
  
- "No me importa"  
  
- "¡Te lo pondras!"  
  
- "Eh dicho que ¡No!"  
  
- "¡Que si!"  
  
- "¡Que no!"  
  
- "¡Que si!"  
  
- "¡Que no!"  
  
- "¡Que si!"  
  
- "¡Que no!"  
  
- "¿Acaso no te importa..." dijo con ojos llorosos y sollozando " ...no te importa que te lo haya hecho a mano?"  
  
- "¿Lo hiciste tu?"  
  
- "Si..."afirmo largo.  
  
- "Con razon esta horrible"  
  
- ¬¬ "¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha es la ultima vez que te dijo que te pongas el maldito traje de una buena vez idiota!!!!!!"  
  
( ;_; Kagome me da miedo, suena como mi mama)  
  
- O.o "Mh...Bueno pero no grites" y subio de nuevo al cuarto.  
  
- O.o .-familia de Kagome.  
  
- "Cof" aclaro su garganta y se dirijio a ellos "Para tratar con bestias a veces es necesario actuar igual que ellas" dijo filosofeando "¿Mama y mi desayuno?"^-^  
  
- O.o "Sobre la mesa querida"  
  
- ^_^ "Ah si, aqui esta. ¡Te espero afuera Inuyasha! Si no me ire sin ti" salio feliz escuchando a Inuyasha gritar desde arriba.  
  
- "¡No te vayas! ¡Esperame!"  
  
===================0  
  
=De camino a la escuela=  
  
- "¿Lo ves? No es tan malo despues de que te acostumbras a la ropa de mi epoca."  
  
Inuyasha no hacia caso, demasiado enojado para hacerlo. Inuyasha veia las calles llenas de gente platicando, saludandose, comprando, cruzando la calle... y de pronto un rechinido de auto lo desperto.  
  
- "¡¡Aun lado!!" se oyo gritar a lo lejos.  
  
- "¡¡Cuidado Inuyasha!!"  
  
Inuyasha a pesar de estar en su forma humano, salto agilmente a la cajuela de un cohe rojo que segundos despues podria haberlo atropellado.  
  
- "¡Mocoso irresponsable! ¡Idiota!" grito la señora que manejaba el coche "Fijate cuando vas a cruzar la calle"  
  
- "¡¿Que dice?!" dijo Inuyasha pegando la cara al parabrisas "Vieja arrugada"  
  
- "¡Inuyasha!" Kagome le dio un sutil jalon de orejas "Disculpe señora, es que acaba de salir del centro de rehabilitacion para drogadictos .¡Gomen!" Hizo muchas referencias.  
  
=Ya al cruzar la calle=  
  
- "Kagome ¿que es un centro de rehabilitacion para drogadictos?"  
  
- "Un lugar que no deberias visitar nunca en tu vida"  
  
- "¿Como tu baño?"  
  
- "Si, algo parecido" ^^U  
  
- "¡¡Kagome!!" gritaron a la vez 4 voces de chicas.  
  
- "¿Quienes son ellas Kagome?"  
  
- "O.o Ahora como les explico"  
  
- "Kagome, parece que vas a venir en toda la semana ¿ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto una de ellas.  
  
- "Jejejeje. Si, parece que voy a tener oportunidad de venir mas seguido"  
  
- "Kagome eres mala. Houjou te estuvo esperando todo el dia en el cine"  
  
- "¿Houjou?¿Cine?¬¬" dijo Inuyasha que habia sido excluido de la platica de chicas.  
  
- "¿En serio?¿Pero como saben ustedes?"  
  
- "Por que nos hablo por telefono para ver si sabiamos algo de ti. Kagome pienso que deberias dejar a tu novio el extremista y salir con Houjou, es un buen muchacho"  
  
- "¿Novio extremista?¿Salir con Houjou?¿Buen muchacho? ¬¬"  
  
- "Shh.." Kagome ponia su debo en la boca en señal que se callaran."No podemos hablar ahora de esto chicas."  
  
- "Por cierto Kagome" una apunto a Inuyasha "¿Quien es el?"  
  
- "Jejejeje...el es un estudiante de intercambio."  
  
- "Por lo que veo va a estudiar en nuestra escuela ¿no es asi?"  
  
- "¡Oye Kagome! ¡¿Quien es ese tal Houjou y como que vas a salir con el?!"  
  
- "I-nu-yas-ha Houjou es...."  
  
====================0====================0==============  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
El fic esta saliendo demasiado gracioso pero creo que es lo que mas les gusta ¿no? No se preocupen pronto llegaran los celos, el amor y la accion. Aqui ya empiezan un poco los celos y la duda en Inuyasha...pronto veran los de Kagome (los celos ¬¬).  
  
Eh recibido muchos reviews y mejor los contesto de una vez (un verso sin mucho esfuerzo):  
  
*.LP Vany-chan.*  
  
¿Es interesante? Creo que aguardaste mucho en esperar con este capitulo pero... ¡¡Ya esta mas largo!! Gracias por tu review y espero verte seguido por aqui. ^_~  
  
*.Kana Antatzu.*  
  
^o^ Solo le corte el pelo muy poquito, nada que no se arregle con un buen estilista y alguna peluca.¡Gracias por colocarlo en tus favoritos! Aunque me tarde mas de una semana en actualizar pero las ideas no llegaban. Y no fue reconsiderado lo del pelo de Inuyasha ToT aunque a mi tambien me dolio cortarselo (el pelo)¡Bah! Ya le crecera ^^ ¡Deja review por favor!  
  
*.Chiisana Minako.*  
  
¿El summary estaba interesante? Y eso que se corto lo que seguia falto escribir ´´Existiran rivalidades entre ellos -especialmente en Inuyasha-? ¿Alumanas interesadas en Inuyasha?´´  
  
Pero como sea ya lo dije y me siento mejor ^o^ Gracias por el tip de los nombres @_@ andaba confundida.  
  
¿Waffy? ;_; ¡¿Waffy?! ;___; ¡¡Te comprendo Chiisana!! ToT Uno no puede vivir sin eso.  
  
¡Gracias por tus animos y espero que dejes review nuevamente!  
  
*.Neo cristal Serenity.*  
  
¡Claro Inuyasha sera 'muy' malo en especial con el pobre de Houjou! ;_;. Ya ajuste mi pagina principal de autor para que entren todos esos lindos reviews ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y onegai deja review!  
  
*.anna15.*  
  
Nos vemos de nuevo ¿no? Me alegra no solo verte en los reviews de shaman king si no tambien apoyandome con los de Inuyasha aunque sea el primero. ¿Te refieres al de "Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas"? Creo que si pues es el unico nuevo que eh publicado excepto del de dia de San Valentin. Don´t worry por no dejar review mientras tanto dejes reviews en los demas.  
  
¡Gracias por dejar review y espero lo sigas haciendo!  
  
*.firts-ayanami.*  
  
Todas lloran por el pelo de Inuyasha pero ya le crecera (palmaditas en la espalda) ya, ya pronto lo veran lucir con su linda cabellera.  
  
¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
*.Lariana.*  
  
No creo que traiciones a Shaman King, por que si fuera cierto *snif* TToTT Yo tambien lo estuviera haciendo y ¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!! Me suicido primero antes de hacerlo ¡Amo con toda mi alma al tonto de cabellos desordenados!  
  
¡Te quiero con chorro por dejar review!  
  
*.Magdaria-Sayo.*  
  
¡Gracias a ti tambien por el tip! ¿Cuales imagenes? La verdad Inuyasha no dejo que le cortaran el cabello pero ¡Kagome lo hizo a pesar de sus gritos, pataleos y lloriqueos!  
  
¡Te adoro por dejar review!  
  
*.Kim Lin.*  
  
¿Gata? Yo pensaba que era gato ô_ô Vaya se aprende algo nuevo cada dia. A mi tambien me encantan los fics de comedia por eso leo y escribo mucho sobre eso, aunque tambien me encanta el romance, la accion y el lemmon. ^//o//^ Soy muy pervertida ^¬^  
  
¡Te estima mucho por dejar review pero te estimare mas si lo haces de nuevo!  
  
*.naamy.*  
  
¡Konichiwa! ¡Domo Arigato por tus palabras de aliento!  
  
Y ya estan pogresando en cuanto a lo largo los capitulos.  
  
¡Ja ne!  
  
¡Y no olvides dejar review!  
  
*.yukino.*  
  
Pondre tu e-mail lo mas pronto posible en mi bandeja de contactos para charlar un poco algun dia.  
  
¡Gracias por tu amistad!  
  
¡Y no olvides que las amigas se apoyan, y que mejor apoyo que dejar review!  
  
(¬¬ Vaya soy muy ambiciosa con eso de los reviews)  
  
*.karely.*  
  
¿Soy buena escritora?¿En serio? ¡No te mueras de desesperacion si no ya no te vere por aqui dejandome review ( ¬¬U de nuevo con los reviews) ¡Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño prologo y esperos sigas haciendo la misma accion en cada capitulo!  
  
¡¡¡Terminamos!!! No me habian llegado tantos reviews ni siquiera en "Nueve Mese" ( modestia aparte de decir que ah sido unos de los mejores fics de shaman king que eh escrito)(¡Gol! Felicidades Annita fue un excelente comercial!)  
  
Espero no tardar mucho con los siguientes episodios pero entiendan que es mi primer fic de esta serie y me tengo que acostumbrar (Sin nombrar las multiples veces que debo ver ´´Inuyasha: Kagami no naka no mugenjo´´ y como yo lo traduzco seria mas o menos ´´Inuyasha: El Castillo detras del Espejo´´ pero no se confien demasiado con mis traduciones.  
  
Nos vemos y dejen review  
  
¡¡Matta ne!!  
  
VvvvvvvV  
  
VvvvV  
  
VvV  
  
V 


	3. Capitulo 3

Cambio de una semana  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 3: "Los limites se marcan"  
  
====================0====================0====================0==============  
  
El camino fue largo para Inuyasha, parecia que esta iba a ser una larga y dura semana, ¡Por Dios! y solo era el primer dia.  
  
Primero le quitan su forma de hanyou, despues su cabello ToT y no con tener suficiente le quitan sus ropas, y para rematar hasta su nombre le quitan.  
  
=0 Flash Back 0=  
  
- "¿Novio extremista? ¿Salir con Houjou? ¿Buen muchacho? ¬¬"  
  
- "Shh.." Kagome ponia su debo en la boca en señal que se callaran."No podemos hablar ahora de esto chicas."  
  
- "Por cierto Kagome" una apunto a Inuyasha "¿Quien es el?"  
  
- "Jejejeje...el es un estudiante de intercambio."  
  
- "Por lo que veo va a estudiar en nuestra escuela ¿no es asi?"  
  
- "¡Oye Kagome! ¡¿Quien es ese tal Houjou y como que vas a salir con el?!"  
  
- "I-nu-yas-ha Houjou es...."  
  
- "Houjou es el proximo novio de Kagome, despues de que ella deje al novio agresivo y malhumorado" respondieron todas a la vez.  
  
- "¡¡Chicas!!" grito Kagome sonrojada.  
  
- "Proximo novio..." con tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. "....novio agresivo y malhumorado." O.o  
  
- "^^U Inuyasha yo te puedo explicar.."  
  
- "¿Inuyasha? ¡¿El se llama Inuyasha?!" gritaron nuevamente todas a la vez.  
  
- "Si.." dudo un poco   
  
Kagome temia la peor, tal vez sin querer habia mencionado el nombre de su 'novio agresivo y extremista' (y si me dejan agregar ¬¬ mujeriego. ¿que es eso? primero que quiere a una luego que no @@ en mis tiempos no sucedia eso) y ahora estaba en dos grandes lios.  
  
- "No puedo creer que el se llame Inuyasha, es un nombre muy antiguo y pasado de moda " dijo la mas inocente.  
  
- "Tienes razon" asintieron las demas.  
  
- "^_^ Me salve....Es que yo le digo Inuyasha por que es su nombre tradicional pero su verdadero nombre es...es...Akami Murokawa.. ¡si! asi se llama..jijijijiji.."  
  
- "¡¿Que?! ¡¡Ese no es mi nombre!! Yo soy...."  
  
- "¡Abajo! Tu eres Akami Murokawa y punto final."  
  
- "O.o"  
  
- "Esta bien Kagome" desde el piso.  
  
Inuyasha debia tomar venganza y ya sabia exactamente como. Kagome estaba tan acostumbrada a decir 'Abajo' que sin notarlo lo habia dicho enfrente de todas sus amigas. Ese era el espiritu de la venganza...  
  
- "Oye Kagome, ¿Por que no les explicas a tus amigas como haces eso? Ya sabes, hacerme que me golpee en el piso en contra de mi voluntad" ^_^.-  
  
- "O.o Es cierto Kagome, ¿como haces eso? = D Se ve divertido, ¡enseñanos!.-   
  
- ._.U "Yo..yo..¡Maldito Inuya...digo Akami!...Eres un...."   
  
- " ^o^ Vamos Kagome cuentales tu secreto para hacer eso.."  
  
- ¬¬ "^_^U ¿Chicas, ya vieron que hora es? De seguro ya empezaron las clases.."  
  
- " ¡No! Vamonos chicas, no vemos en la escuela Kagome.." grito la que se quedo al ultimo.  
  
Inuyasha se retiraba lentamente arrastrandose, huyendo de su castigo.   
  
- " ^_^ I-nu-ya-sha...-dijo cantando- ¬¬ Bestia desgraciada traidora. Ven aqui a recibir tu castigo...¬¬*"  
  
- "ToT Piedad..."  
  
- "La piedad es para los debiles ¬¬**"  
  
=0 End to Flash Back 0=  
  
- "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...¡Inuyasha!...."  
  
- "¡¡Joder!! ¡¿Que quieres Kagome?!" dijo enojado volviendo de su pequeño flash back.  
  
- "¡No me hables asi! Y yo que pensaba diculparme contigo por haberte hecho pasar todo esto."  
  
- "En primer lugar, tienes toda la culpa de lo que esta pasando. Si no hubieras dado la brillante idea de traerme aqui no estaria en tantos problemas."  
  
- "¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que cada 52 años seas un humano por una semana!! ¡¡¡Yo solo queria....!!! Solo...solo queria cuidarte...para que nada te pasara en la epoca antigua." dijo mas serena y triste; solo apresuro el paso dejando atras a Inuyasha.  
  
- "K-kagome..yo no...¡Espera! ¡Dejame explicarte! No quise decir esas cosas es que estoy bajo mucha presion....." Inuyasha corria detras de Kagome, esquivando la gente que iba del lado contrario.  
  
- "No te lo perdonare nunca....."  
  
Inuyasha agacho la cabeza.Sorpresivamente Kagome dejo de caminar y le dijo de espaldas. -" No te lo perdonare nunca...al menos que me invites un helado despues de clases." sonrio satisfecha.  
  
- "Mh....^_^ Eres buena negociadora, pero el proximo helado tu me lo invitaras..."  
  
=====================0  
  
El sonido del timbre que anunciaba que iban a comenzar las clases retumbo por los oidos de los estudiantes.  
  
Kagome apresuro el paso y de pasada el de Inuyasha que contemplaba extaciado las tiendas de tallarines y okonomiakis.  
  
Los jovenes pudieron entrar gracias a las habilidades del ex-hanyouku, puesto que antes de que llegaran les habian cerrado la puerta e Inuyasha tuvo que subir en su espalda a Kagome y brincar la barda.  
  
- "Creo que nadie nos vio ¡Bien hecho Inuyasha! " grito Kagome aun montada en el chico.  
  
- "@@ Solo bajate Kagome, esto me va a doler toda la semana."  
  
- "¡Vamos! Solo fue por hoy ademas fuiste el respondable de que llegaramos tarde..." respondio Kagome desmontandose lentamente de Inuyasha.  
  
- "Disculpen, no pueden pasar despues de que la puerta se cerro..." escucharon los jovenes desde atras de sus espaldas.  
  
Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Kagome y el chico bestia, al girar la sacerdotisa vio una cara muy conocida.  
  
- "Corre Kagome..." dijo sutilmente Inuyasha mientras encajaba su codo en las costillas de ella.  
  
- "¡Houjou-kun! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!" grito sorprendida.  
  
- "¡¿Higurashi?! ¡Vayaaa! ¡Que dicha verte por aqui!" dijo el joven alegre con una banda blanca que atravezaba su pecho.  
  
- "Si hace tiempo que no venia ^^U pero cuentame ¿que haces aqui y en horas de clase?"  
  
- "¡Ah! ¡Eso! Hace tiempo que se jubilo el portero y la escuela no tiene fondos, asi que nos toca un dia a cada estudiante cuidar la puerta." rio rascandose la cabeza.  
  
- "Han pasado muchas cosas estos ultimos dias." rio divertida.  
  
- "Cof... cof... ¬¬ Kagome ¿ese esperpento que tienes enfrente es el famoso Houjou?" dijo Inuyasha.  
  
- "O.o Lo habia olvidado... Houjou deja te presento a Akami Murokawa..."  
  
- "¡Mucho gusto! ^^U" dijo Houjou extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, a lo que Inuyasha respondio girando la cabeza con desprecio.  
  
- "¡Bah! No me interesa conocerte...- Houjou entristecio un poco su sembalnte al oir eso.  
  
- "¡Inuya...Akami! ¡Comportate!."  
  
- "Yo sabre como comportarme ademas el es una clase mas baja que yo." dijo enojado.  
  
La cara de Houjou se volvio a iluminar.  
  
- "¡Ya entendi! ¡Eres de la Universidad! ¿no? Por eso dices que soy una clase mas baja que tu. Pero no es para tanto, en un año me graduare e ingresare a la Universidad."  
  
- "O.oUuU" Inuyasha y Kagome manejaban el mismo semblante.  
  
- "Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo... ¿por que utilizas el uniforme de esta escuela?." pregunto señalando la vestimenta de Inuyasha.  
  
- "^^U Es que Akami estudia aqui, lo de clase mas baja se referia a la edad... Je-je-je-je... pero el lo decia en broma." dijo Kagome pisando fuertemente a Inuyasha en el pie izquierdo puesto que no podia reprenderlo con su ya muy conocido "Abajo" o "Sientate". No cometeria el mismo error dos veces.  
  
- "O.o Mi juanete"  
  
- "Creo que estoy un poco confundido... deben de darse prisa a entrar al salon ya que la primera clase dio inicio hace poco.."  
  
- ¡Gracias Houjou-kun! ¡Nos vemos despues!" grito Kagome entrando al edificio como loca arrastrando a Inuyasha de su coleta.  
  
- "^^ ¡Vaya, ese chico y Kagome se llevan bien!"  
  
==================0  
  
Una mujer misteriosa caminaba pacientemente por el bosque de las animas. La sacerdotisa sintio una prescencia extraña y se preparo para disparar una flecha.  
  
- "¡Salid o esta flecha le atravesara el pecho!" dijo Kikyo tomando pose de batalla.  
  
Solo hubo un completo silencio. La prescencia se desvanecio lentamente conforme la precaucion de la sacerdotisa.  
  
- "Inuyasha... tendre que atender esto personalmente."  
  
=================0  
  
- "Higurashi, ¿que son estas horas de entrar a clase?" pregunto el profesor despues de ver a los chicos en el umbral de la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar.  
  
Para mala suerte de Kagome, el profesor de la primera hora era el de Matematicas, y como que no era bueno. Ya que el maestro cargaba con una muy fuerte reputacion de maestro exigente y Kagome lo habia comprobado durante este año escolar.  
  
- "Lo lamento Profesor. Es que tuve que traer al nuevo compañero de clases, ya sabe, el del intercambio."  
  
- "Ah si. Que no se vuelva a repetir" se acomodo los lentes. "Tome asiento Higurashi, joven pase aqui adelante y diganos su nombre y de donde proviene."  
  
¡Joder! Habia olvidado decirle a Inuyasha como presentarse. Ojala y utilizara un poco el cerebro y no metiera la pata.  
  
Inuyasha entro un poco desconfiado. No le gustaba que todos lo vieran como si fuera bicho raro. De una vez por todas se paro a un lado del profesor y poso como vagabundo.  
  
- "Me llamo Inuyasha y vivo en el antiguo Japon. Estoy aqui por que soy un hombre mitad bestia y ahora estoy pasando por....¡Crash!" Inuyasha recibio el libretazo de Kagome.  
  
- "O.o... -_- Jovencito no me agradan las bromas y Higurashi no haga eso en clase. Si tanto le gusta arrojar cosas, entre al equipo de baseball de la escuela."  
  
- "Lo siento profesor..." Kagome se sintio tan abochornada que se escondio detras de su libro de Matematicas.  
  
- "¬¬ Empiece con su presentacion jovencito, y cuidado que no me gustan las bromas. Esta empezando muy mal su primer dia de clases."  
  
- "¬¬ Viejo insignificante" penso Inuyasha "Como decia antes de ser brusamente interrumpido ¬¬...En fin. Me llamo Akami Murokawa y vivo al norte de Hokkaido..."  
  
(¬¬ ¿Que miran? Es que fue lo unico que al pobre se le ocurrio. Es que Inuyasha ah estado viendo demasiado Shaman King ultimamente)  
  
- "Esta bien Murokawa. Sientense atras de Yoshiro. Abran su libro en la pag.41.. veremos ecuaciones incompletas..."  
  
Inuyasha no sabia ni quien era Yoshiro. Sorpresivamente una muchacha de cabello largo peliroja y bastante bonita a simple vista, le hizo una señal que se referia a la ubicacion de su lugar.  
  
El chico se sento detras de la joven. Kagome estaba en la segunda fila dos asientos mas adelante que el. Fue cuando vio que atras de Kagome habia un asiento vacio. Maldito profesor, lo hizo a proposito.  
  
- "Oye, eres guapo ¿sabias? Me llamo Yoshiro Erin. Espero y seamos mas que amigos."  
  
Kagome sera humana pero tiene un gran oido. Al escuchar eso se juro asi misma que jamas dejaria que esa tal Erin se le resbalara a "SU" Inuyasha.  
  
Los problemas de Kagome comenzaron ahi.  
  
====================0====================0====================0==============  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
¿Querian celos? Pues aqui los tienen. Sobre lo de al norte de Hokkaido ¬¬ chi, soy super fan de Shaman King ¿Y? ¿Algun problema?  
  
Creo que en este comentario de Autora no tengo mucho que aclarar o decir, asi que iremos directamente a los reviews.  
  
*. Chiisana Minako .*  
  
^_^ Ya le hacia falta un corte de pelo. ¡Inuyasha es el portador de un fabuloso nuevo look! Ya le hacia falta al pobre ;_; ^o^ ¡Kouga! ¡Arriba la coleta de Kouga!  
  
Pronto habra waffy ^_^ ya no llores, aqui hubo una pisquita pero no es suficiente.   
  
¡Yupi! ¡Traduci bien algo! Grcias por la info ^_~ ¿Caprichitos? A veces yo tambien los hago... en este capitulo hubo celos de los dos. Y bonito nombre el de Inuyasha. Fueron las amigas las que le respondierona Inuyasha ¬¬ son unas metiches. ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Continua con tus fics!! ._. Aunque no eh leido ninguno pero -mano en el pecho- juro que lo hare, palabra de Otaku.  
  
*. LP Vany-chan .*  
  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Son bienvenidas cuando quieras darlas. ^_^. Oye con tantas cosas que hace y dice el pobre, cualquiera diria que estaba pacheco. Seria divertido verlo con una camisa de fuerza y pidiendo a gritos ¡Hierba!  
  
Jejeje...  
  
Gracias por tu review.  
  
*. firts-ayanami .*  
  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero te haya agradado este capitulo. No vemos.  
  
*. YaShi-mgj .*  
  
¡Holasss! A veces uno no puede dejar review por falta de tiempo o por que simplemente se le olvida. ¡Me encanta lo gracioso! Lo mas lindo de todo tu review fue cuando me dijiste que voy bien.. ;o; Gracias, te quiero mucho. Y me encanta que me llames annita. ^-^  
  
*. Angel-Fuu .*  
  
¡Soy feliz! ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero sigas leyendo hasta el final.  
  
*. Lariana .*  
  
¿Verdad que si? Jijiji. ¡Arriba el Shaman King! Oye ¿que es bacano? Espero que quiera decir que es bueno o divertido.   
  
¡Matta ne!  
  
*. kirarita .*  
  
Parece que hice esperar un buen tiempo con el nuevo capitulo. Pense mucho en el summary para que atrayera la atencion.^.^ Y creo que dio resultado. ^//o//^ Todo lo que querias saber fue resuelto en este capitulo.  
  
Un beso para ti tambien.  
  
¡Ja ne!  
  
*. Magdalia-Sayo .*  
  
Tienes razon, es bueno mezclar comedia con romance. Creo que te invideo un poquito, yo quisiera tener un poco de dramatizmo para los fics. Gracias nuevamente por el tip,es bueno tener amigas que tengan mucha cultura en general.  
  
¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
*. Kana Antatzu .*  
  
Jajjaja. Inuyasha con boutique de pelucas no es tan malo. Aunque el blanco natural le va bien. Y.Y Pobre de ti... que te corten el internet es lo peor y es mas cuando no tienes. ToT Espero y no pases por esa cruel torturacion. Ouch. Dolio la pedrada pero sirvio de algo. Ahora mi nuevo problema es recordar mi nombre.  
  
Adiosito nos vemos lueguito.  
  
*. hillary .*  
  
Gracias, mil gracias por dejar un mensaje. Espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capitulo.  
  
*. karely .*  
  
Ahora ya se que eso fue un alago ^^U No es ciero, comprendo lo que dices. Creo que lo del festival con Houjou...Mmhh... habra algo parecido pero en una semana no se puede organizar un festival O.o Es algo muy repentino. Ademas Kagome siempre rechaza a Houjou para irse con su 'novio', me sorprende que Houjou aun no se haya enterado.  
  
._.U Bonita introduccion pirata, pero no le entendi muy bien, ¿por que se peleaban? ¿quien es shounen?  
  
¡Sayo!^_^  
  
*. Kim Lin .*  
  
Pues no se sorprenderia que al final del fic se volviera drogadicto, con todo lo que le hare pasar no le sobraran razones por que decirle no a la coca. ¬¬ No tengo mucha imaginacion...ademas ¡ES MIA! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME QUIEREN ROBAR LA IMAGINACION! ^-^ Pero si en verdad quieres un poco te dare tu bolsita semanal de "Imaginacion de Annita"  
  
Chaito.  
  
Gracias por dejar review.  
  
*. Leidy .*  
  
Muchas gracias por los alagos. Domo Aigato Gozaimasu. Jijijijijiji. Me tarde un poco pero aqui tienes el ansiado capitulo.  
  
*. Kina-san .*  
  
Hola a ti tambien. XDD Te creo lo de tirada en el piso muerta de la risa. Pero espero y te recuperes pronto para que puedas leer el siguiente capitulo. Sip. Parece que este fic se va formando poco a poco... ¡Tu deseo ah sido consedido! ¡Aqui tienes celos de parte de ambos!  
  
¡¡Arigato por los animos y por tu review!  
  
¡¡¡Nuevamente Terminamos!!!  
  
Me encanta esta nueva forma en que respondo los reviews es menos cansado y mas divertido.  
  
Sin mas que decir me retiro y espero tener muchos mas reviews de regreso para contestarlos toditos.  
  
¡Ja ne!  
  
VVV  
  
V 


End file.
